


only you can make me kneel

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Stiles, Vomiting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to use Stiles' mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you can make me kneel

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'ed bc this is just a ficlet i decided to write simply because FACE FUCKING WITHOUT VOMITING IS NO FUN AND THERE ISN'T A SINGLE FIC WITH IT ON THE FANDOM :(((( i had to fix this

Stiles can barely contain himself in pleasure as Derek pinches his nipples so hard he can barely think. He actually can’t _think_ at all, he can only focus on the pain of the pressure of Derek’s digits against his nubs, driving Stiles insane each second more and making him leave little sighs and moans of desperation. It doesn’t help either how Derek has his other hand around Stiles’ throat; not choking him yet, just a pressure there, keeping him grounded, showing Stiles who is the one in charge there, and that if Derek wanted, he could squeeze the life out of Stiles in just a few seconds, quite literally. This shouldn’t arouse Stiles as much as it does, but holy shit, it fucking does and it makes Stiles bare his throat even more and give all of himself to Derek, to tell him to make him his rag doll.

But then the pain on his nipples, the oh-so-amazing pain, stops, completely out of nowhere especially since Stiles had his eyes closed, and Stiles is opening his eyes to know just what exactly happened. He also can’t help the noise of protest that leaves his throat.

“Kneel,” Derek orders.

“But, _please_ —” Stiles tries to protest, because he doesn’t want the pain to stop, he doesn’t, he loves it so much, _fuck_ , he wants more, he wants it all.

But Derek doesn’t have any of it. He’s quick, he raises his arm and slaps Stiles’ face with so much strength that Stiles’ head goes along with it. Then, to add to it, he says with conviction, “You’ll kneel for me. Now. Come on, slut.”

And fuck, that makes a rush of arousal flood Stiles’ body, followed by an uncontrollable desire to obey his master, do everything he wants Stiles to do, because Stiles is _his_.

“Yes, Sir,” Stiles says promptly, and instantly drops down to his knees.

Derek’s intentions are clear: as soon as Stiles’ knees hit the floor, he aligns his crotch with Stiles’ mouth. Stiles knows Derek’s favorite thing to do is use Stiles’ mouth to his liking, and Stiles isn’t really complaining when Derek opens Stiles’ mouth wide and thrusts his dick inside.

“Remember our safe gesture, slut?” Derek asks, and even when Stiles nods, he reminds him, “Slap my thigh three times and I’ll stop, deal?”

Stiles barely has time to nod before Derek is shoving his dick all the way down his throat, catching Stiles off guard and making him gag.

“Yeah, that’s it, you fucking slut,” Derek says, speeding the movements of his thrusts and to make things even better, slapping Stiles’ cheek with as much strength as he did before, making the skin redden and sting. “Gag on my cock, like a big whore you are. I know you like it, you’re dying to have it all in your mouth, down your throat, shoved in you.”

Stiles just moans, opening his mouth and balling his hands into fists for him not to reach out and start jerking off, which he knows that Derek wouldn’t like if he didn’t gave Stiles permission. It doesn’t really help when Derek grabs Stiles’ by the hair and starts pushing his head and pistoning his hips in and out of his mouth.

It’s inevitable when he can’t stop gagging, and he likes it so much that he wishes Derek wouldn’t stop as much as he does to give Stiles room to breathe. A thing that he loves as much as gagging, too, is what he does next: he throws up, in a particular hard thrust of Derek’s when his gag reflex can’t hold any longer. It’s inevitable, and when the vomit comes all the way from his stomach to Derek’s dick and all over Stiles’ chest, Stiles can’t help but moan around Derek’s cock as he waits to be face fucked even more deeply and stronger than ever before.

He isn’t sure, there’s a thing about being used by someone else that Stiles just loves it. Someone doing the most horrible things to him, the most disgusting, the most unimaginable, humiliating things. Submitting him to the worst because they can. He loves it. He wants more. He wants Derek to do everything he wants to Stiles, and fuck, Derek does.

Once he throws up once, he doesn’t seem to hold on anymore. And Derek seems to like it— _love_ it actually, because he keeps slapping Stiles’ face and driving Stiles over the edge.

“There you go,” Derek says as he keeps up with jamming his cock on the back of Stiles’ throat. “I want you to throw up all over yourself. I want to make a mess all over yourself, because I want you to see you for the pig that you are. Rolling in the dirt, because this is where you belong.”

Stiles shuts his eyes close, trying as much as he can to control his hands, not to reach out and start stroking his cock. Fuck, he needs to come so much, he needs Derek closing his hands around his throat and fucking him deep and just _some form of release_. And the itch is that he isn’t allowed to.

In no time, Derek’s thrusts start to speed even more, and Stiles becomes a gagging mess. No later than that, Derek is for one last time pulling out of Stiles’ mouth only to come all over Stiles’ face seconds later.

“You have permission to pleasure yourself,” Derek says finally, once he has come and his breath has evened. “And you can come.”

“Thank you so much, Sir,” Stiles says desperately.

Stiles doesn’t waste his time, he reaches for his cock and strokes it as fast as he can. It doesn’t take long before he’s coming all over his hand, biting his lips to control his moans and mewls.


End file.
